


Sick of you

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 一篇pwp，球球这个坏女人吊了我一年的梗，养父子，双性，涉及一丢丢女装





	Sick of you

这孩子也太乖了，史蒂夫蹲下身抱住发抖的小身体，从枪口下抢出来的孩子又轻又软像只小兔子，男孩扭头看着父亲倒在地上的尸体，呆滞地把脸埋进史蒂夫的侧颈。

乖孩子。史蒂夫紧紧地抱着他，小家伙不吵不闹的样子让他很满意，并不介意替他解决这个小麻烦，老巴恩斯是一个不错的合作伙伴，他们没什么情谊但也没有过节，和罗杰斯没有过节的家族倒没几个，史蒂夫抱着小兔子坐在客厅，对客房里的枪声和惨叫毫不在意。

“你叫什么？宝贝？”

“不是宝贝，是詹姆斯。”男孩离开他的胸膛，正经地介绍自己的名字，“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。”

老巴恩斯一定很宝贝这个儿子，藏得如此好，他和人做交易时不会给自己留下隐患，这个小麻烦倒是从没听说过。不过也算乖，史蒂夫把孩子的头重新按回自己的胸口，讨个趣也行。

“以后就没有这个名字了。”史蒂夫轻轻拍着他的背，“现在你叫巴基罗杰斯，是史蒂夫罗杰斯的孩子，记住了？”

记住了，巴基嗅着男人身上早已冲刷不掉的血腥气息，他不害怕。

史蒂夫罗杰斯的私生子，黑道龙头大大方方地把孩子抱回家，甚至没有给他遮住脸。

老巴恩斯先生可怜的亡妻就是令人心动的美人，巴基长得漂亮，明亮水润的眼睛尤其像他母亲。多完美的小宠物，史蒂夫解开袖口，把泡沫抹在男孩棕色的小脑袋上，他是刀口舔血的人，从不信人，家里没有仆人也就杜绝了麻烦。

洗澡时出了点小插曲，小家伙尖叫一声缩在了浴缸的另一边，史蒂夫愣了一下，他只不过把脏衣服给他脱下来而已，但巴基执意自己洗史蒂夫也随他去了，他还有其他事去处理。

外界猜测这个来路不明的孩子能在心狠手辣的狠角色手下活多久，更有甚者下流地揣测这私生子不过是罗杰斯变态的情趣。

巴基十二岁时向刺杀者的胸口送进了一枚子弹，他精准漂亮的射击手法成功取悦了他的父亲，男人的睡袍松垮得挡住下身，给下属打电话商量尸体处理时在男孩额头印下晚安吻，揽着瑟瑟发抖的金发美人离开现场，那是父亲的床伴。

尸体被带走了，包括那位美人的尸体，她被自己的匕首割了喉咙，巴基爬上史蒂夫的腿，给他擦去脸上的血迹。乖孩子，史蒂夫叹息，看上去像是遗憾，她的身材很不错。巴基眨眨眼，他自然知道史蒂夫不会手软也不会真的为谁遗憾。

史蒂夫不会纵容任何人，除了巴基。

所以当史蒂夫醒来，发现手腕被拷在床头时也是无奈自己对这个小混蛋的纵容。不知道是从什么时候起，巴基依赖的眼神变得冷漠，甚至夜不归宿，在左臂烙下一颗红星。

还有穿裙子。

史蒂夫在检讨自己的同时巴基也在看他，身上的黑色连体纱裙把男孩修长的身材展现的刚刚好，他留了长发，棕黑色的披肩内扣发型，他真像个女孩，史蒂夫一向不限制巴基的生活，他喜欢的就是好的，现在看来有些过火了。

“爸爸——”他的宝贝捧着脸，久违的笑容，他曾说过巴基是最甜蜜的小孩，“你有忘记我的生日吗？”

巴基21岁了，史蒂夫也到了中年，但时光善待，他看起来依旧充满诱惑的荷尔蒙气息，衬衫下的肌肉紧绷，有野兽一样的爆发力。周围还是一片黑暗，史蒂夫记得自己在等叛逆的孩子回家，他难得动用酒窖的红酒来安神，连巴基什么时候下得药都搞不清楚。

“我一直在等你回家，巴基。”史蒂夫试图活动一下手腕，这是货真价实的手铐，“所以我要这样为你切蛋糕？”

“不。”笑容消失了，“我要我的礼物。”

要说巴基会开枪要了他的命史蒂夫是不信的，那把手枪是他的，在书房抽屉里备用，现在巴基骑坐在他身上，爱惜地抚摸黑色管口。这有点像死亡威胁，史蒂夫苦笑，下一秒巴基的唇就覆了上来，他尝到了熟悉的红酒味。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

那双眸子亮得惊人，像是放进了希望的星星，巴基没有给史蒂夫说话的机会，他再次堵住对方的嘴，舌头灵巧地探进去，颇有技巧地撩拨男人敏感的上颚，史蒂夫下意识地含住他的舌尖，他有过很多床伴，吻技可比这丁点大的孩子好多了。

男孩跨坐在父亲的腹肌上嘬吮他的喉结，只要能撩拨起他的欲望，巴基的短裙被大幅度的动作蹭到了腰部，淡紫色的蕾丝内裤包裹着浑圆丰满的臀部，嘴里发出浪荡的呻吟。

“爸爸，嗯——”巴基的高潮比他想象的快，柔软地瘫倒在自己身上，“我帮您。”

他硬了，巴基艰难地移动身体，从裤缝中解放了父亲的欲望，尺寸骇人的巨物渗着前液，巴基低下头，极其幼稚地“啵叽”一下亲在前端，像他小时候得到最喜欢的海盐糖果，现在明明在做淫靡之事，史蒂夫觉得自己又硬了几分。

巴基没法把这个大家伙全部吞进去，他小心地收好牙齿，温热的舌头舔弄着每一寸褶皱，手揉握沉淀的卵蛋，不轻不重地爱抚。

“操——巴基，停下！”他在操自己儿子的嘴，这个认知让史蒂夫头痛欲裂，“该死的小混蛋。”

他的肉棒挺进了狭窄的咽喉，巴基深喉的技巧生涩，史蒂夫抬起膝盖把他顶开一些距离，脚也被捆住了，这个小家伙倒是做得充分。巴基直起身体，放任尚未释放的阴茎挺立着，单手脱下内裤扔在一边，向父亲展示自己身体的秘密。

“爸爸，您会不会觉得我恶心？”巴基的雌穴吐着水，一下下地蹭着滚烫的柱身，“没关系，您可以用后面。”紧致的后穴被塞进了一枚肛塞，他是有准备的，水淋淋的玩具被抽了出来，被撑开的洞口又红又肿。

“我没有那样想你，宝贝。”史蒂夫看到了巴基眼底的惊喜，到底还是个孩子，开心的情绪永远掩不住，“不管怎么样你都是我的孩子。”

枪口几乎是同一时间抵住史蒂夫的咽喉，巴基狠狠地撕扯他的下唇，像在陷进中被刺划伤的绝望小兽，他们并没有僵持多久，巴基又乖巧地替他舔舐伤口，而那把枪——

“爸爸——史蒂夫，额啊……”枪进入后穴的过程并不困难，巴基仰起头，露出性感修细的脖颈，嫩粉色的壁肉随着枪管的抽插一并带出，“求你，你为什么不——不操我，求你，想要——”

男孩哽咽的呻吟敲打着史蒂夫的神经，他的肉棒因为巴基挑逗的话语硬得发疼，黑色的枪管上全是亮晶晶的水渍，他的小宠物裸露的肌肤都泛着蜜桃粉色，眼神迷离又勾人。

“我是你的女孩，求你，使用我。”巴基喃喃自语时忽略了金属解禁的细微声响，额头上的汗珠以及眼前若隐若现的白光都彰显着他即将高潮的现实，一只手臂环上了他的腰。

原本被要到泛红的嘴唇瞬间退了色，巴基哆哆嗦嗦地睁开眼睛，父亲的表情没有什么变化，只是那根肉棍在他的小腹跳动一下就够他心惊了，史蒂夫接替他的手握住枪柄，毫无预兆地抵住前列腺戳刺，巴基被按在身下，用来禁锢父亲的手铐现在困住了他。

“不要！啊！爸爸——你亲亲我，求你，不要……这样快……”

他害怕了，史蒂夫宠爱他，可最受不得背叛和忤逆，巴基没有往枪里塞子弹，不代表史蒂夫不会用其他方式将他送进地狱。后穴里的硬物凶狠地释放主人的怒气，史蒂夫的手温柔地抚过他的脸颊——那里还有未干的生理泪水。

“你是什么？巴基。”史蒂夫在他下身运作的力气越发大，似乎想要把整个枪支塞进紧致狭窄的肉洞，“女孩？不，你是我的宠物，一条摇尾乞怜的小母狗，淫荡又不知足，不过，”他盯着孩子错愕的灰绿色眼睛，“我当然会满足你，我会使用你的洞，作为女孩的那个。”

带着腥黏淫水的枪支被塞进巴基嘴里，他尝到了自己的味道，他不甜蜜，也不是淋了糖浆的蜂蜜蛋糕，男人们令人作呕的情话一一被戳穿。

“好好舔，宝贝。”他猜巴基自己也没有碰过隐秘的花缝，仅是拨开，肉缝已经吐出了些微粘稠的液体，巴基含糊不清地呻吟一声，觉得自己在不知廉耻地发情，男人的手指触感变得更加明显，正在坏心思地揉捏花核。

“唔，爸爸，我要——”龟头抵住穴口，他期待这天很久了，阴道夹紧男人的手指，舌头更卖力地舔干净嘴里的硬物，等待初夜的奖励。

史蒂夫正把他的腿按到耳边，男孩引诱的淫荡话语让情欲的蓝眸又沉了沉，肉棒“噗嗤”一声挤进多汁的身体，一开始他抽插得慢，整根抽出整根插入，虽然动作不激烈，但火热的肉棒从子宫口抽出来再尽数埋进去的过程让巴基止不住哭叫，处子的身体像被劈开一样疼痛。

“你在外面学了什么？”史蒂夫重重地刺中最深处淫荡的软肉，引来小家伙的惊喘，“都告诉我。”

“我给他们——啊！给他们……口交。”巴基太想亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇了，他伸出舌头舔湿自己的，希望史蒂夫能主动覆上，可男人执意要他说出全部，“让他们伸进裙子去……”

史蒂夫猛得将他翻过来，肉棒搅动内壁软肉，又痛又麻的快感也搅乱了巴基的理智，他像属于父亲的阴茎套子，被操干到松软。

“这才是小母狗该有的姿势。”史蒂夫一巴掌拍在他屁股上，男孩呜呜地绞紧肉洞让他舒爽叹息，手探进纱裙掐住他的腰，“然后呢？坏女孩，你要他们教你什么？”

巴基穿了和内裤配套的淡紫色胸罩，史蒂夫继续向上，扯坏了胸衣带，肆意揉捏微微垂下的柔软乳肉，脆弱得像一捏就碎的牛乳布丁。

“没有……没有了……”

史蒂夫不在意他的哭腔，在后颈出留下一个又一个湿黏的吻痕，巴基乖顺地承受“礼物”，乳尖被捏得痛了也只是咬住嘴唇，史蒂夫不满足地把玩出淫靡的形状，任由白皙的软肉溢出指缝，下身结合处的血色蜜液已经摩擦出了粉沫，被肉棒带出的液体洒在床单上。

“你纹身了，还有这个耳环。”史蒂夫咬住男孩耳垂上的环状物轻轻一扯，小家伙颤抖着撑不起上身，毫无预兆地射在了短裙上，白浊粘上黑色布料看起来明显极了，“我应该给我亲爱的小狗也套一个环，嘶，别夹那么紧，看你，已经兴奋了是吗？”

肿胀的乳头再次被男人掐住，“天哪，你敏感极了宝贝，我在这里给你套上环，用小手指穿过一勾你就爬到我身边，所有抚摸你的人都知道你属于谁，是不是？”

“不——”史蒂夫抱住他发抖的身体，把龟头卡进子宫入口，酸胀的钝痛让巴基掉了眼里，砸在史蒂夫的手背上，“我是爸爸的，我没有……我只是您的，啊！痛！史蒂夫，好痛——”

“现在好乖。”史蒂夫亲昵地把他额前的碎发拨到耳后，解开男孩手腕的束缚，“我喜欢乖孩子，而你不是，你是个小混蛋。”

巴基眼神涣散地说不出话，他张张嘴，迎合男人舌头的搅弄，肉棒操干的动作慢下来，巴基能感受到巨物在自己身体里的跳动，又烫又硬，几乎将他融化殆尽。

“可以……”

“可以什么？”

他们终于对视，巴基还是不清醒的状态，擦破皮的手腕攀上父亲的后背。

“可以套上环，您喜欢。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯第一次在床上觉得自己丢人了，这小家伙的一句话让他缴了械，微凉的精液全留在了巴基的肚子里，原本性感的裙子也因为自己粗暴的动作开了线，什么都遮不住。

巴基像落水的小动物，缩成一团依偎在史蒂夫怀里，他是时候重新审视自己的情感问题了，史蒂夫想着。昏睡的人觉得自己额头痒痒的，伸手拂去却碰到了父亲柔软的嘴唇，带着收到礼物的欢喜再次睡去。


End file.
